


For the right Price

by Minai28



Series: Archmage Itachi x Swordsman Sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Contracts, Drugged Sex, M/M, Magic, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Sasuke is in need of a magical weapon to take down a powerful monster.His brother is happy to help, for a price.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Archmage Itachi x Swordsman Sasuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	For the right Price

It has been nearly two years since Sasuke last visited his brother, the city of scholars and mages was as grand as the day he left him there.  
Itachi had chosen his home and the venture to this city had been the last adventure the two had embarked on together.  
Alchardad was a lively place, as it was a safe haven for those interested in magic.

Sasuke watched the people smile at magical contraptions flying or performing miracles for the exited students of the arts.  
The last time Sasuke had been there he had gotten his hands on a miracle of a weapon, it would cut and burn at the same time yet it was not enough to kill the monster that had killed his parents.  
That was why he was here and he knew exactly from whom to get it.

In the two years of their separation, Itachi had honed his skills and become an archmage of Alchardad.  
'Itachi who made Illusion reality', was now one of the most powerful magic users of the continent and he was sure to give his brother what he needed, for a price.

The elder lived atop a tall tower, overseeing all of the city.  
Sasuke felt awkward as he climbed the steps a mere swordsman like himself, was not worthy of an archmage, yet Itachi would certainly not refuse him.

When he entered, his brother was seated on a comfortable chair as if waiting for his arrival, one of his familiars a crow was sitting on his shoulder.  
The older brother's hair had grown even longer, now reaching his waist.  
It was unusual to see him wear it open but Sasuke knew that it was merely a sign of comfort.  
"Hello, little brother what brings you to me?", He greeted, a smile on his lips.  
"A new sword but you're no doubt aware already.", Sasuke said shortly.  
He needed the sword but he was nervous about the price he'd have to pay.

"Alright.", Itachi stood up and walked over to his workbench and held out a hand expecting Sasuke to hand him the sword he wanted to have enchanted.  
Sasuke gave him a sword as sharp as his mind, a famous blacksmith had made it for him.

Itachi inspected it before he laid it down upon his work desk and gathered a great number of magically charged stones.  
"This will cost you a lot, brother. Are you willing to pay?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Do… do the demons still haunt you Itachi?"  
The elder seemed to hesitate before he nodded.  
"Then, I shall pay by sateing them once more."

The demons that haunted Itachi were no monsters trying to kill him,  
the demons were his innermost desires taking a monstrous form.  
It was why they had separated, as Itachi wanted to shield him from it.  
The price for the last sword had been a french kiss and Sasuke struggled to recreate the feeling with any of his myriad of lovers.

A piece of paper appeared from nowhere, a magical contract to be filled by their agreement so that neither could cheat the other out of their compensation.

"I will give this sword power over all elements instead of just one…"  
Sasuke nodded in agreement and the contract started writing itself.  
"As well as a bond with you, anyone who wants to wiled it in your stead will be gravely injured.", Itachi continued, again Sasuke nodded.  
"And I will give you my body to do as you please...for a time…", the contract continued then stopped abruptly.  
"Do not do this lightly. This contract can't be broken if you change your mind partway through. I'd rather you give me gold or labor as compensation than you regretting ever getting the sword.", Itachi eyed him with such a serious air that the younger could only swallow.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I am sure, brother. For how long do you want me to pledge myself to you?"  
Itachi closed his eyes in irritation.  
"One full night. I cannot go any lower for a weapon this powerful…",  
He sounded pained as he spoke as if his hand was forced by someone or something.  
"Then I shall give you my body to do with as you please for one full night."

Itachi nodded, "From tonight's sunset till tomorrow's dawn; you will be mine."  
Sasuke nodded in agreement once more.  
The contract finished writing itself and Itachi pricked his finger to sign in blood.  
Sasuke did the same.

Itachi speend the rest of the day enchanting the weapon, while Sasuke watched the magic flow from the stones in Itachi's hands to the sword on the workbench.  
With every stone used up, the sword gained a new power and a corresponding colorful decoration.  
It was quite enchanting, in more than one way, to watch the process.

When evening approached, about half an hour before sunset, Itachi was done and a magnificent weapon was created.

Truly this weapon was worth more than a full night with him.  
Itachi could not have made a cheaper offer if he wanted to, every trade in the city of Alchardad was made with a magical contract to ensure fairness.  
If ever he was called into question, the city's elders would look into every contract he had made.  
No mage was to offer his services for too cheap a price or for too high a price.  
Even as an archmage, Itachi could not break the rules.

"I feel like I'm stealing from you brother…"  
Sasuke mumbled as he inspected his new weapon.  
Itachi shook his head, "You're worth it, believe me. You're everything I could ever ask for…"

"It's almost time…", Itachi remarked, staring out at the pristine sky that was slowly turning orange and the gentle light illuminating the city that he loved.  
"Yeah…", Sasuke stood beside him and gently grasped his hand.  
"You don't have to worry brother, I won't regret it.", Sasuke lied as he got on his toes to press a kiss to Itachi's lips.

After a while of just entwining their lip's, gently moving against one another, the elder grasped Sasuke's thin hips and squeezed tightly.  
Itachi took it upon himself to carry the younger to his bed.  
As Itachi tended to share his quarters with his familiars he was in possession of a large and comfortable yet sturdy bed.  
Sasuke felt the smooth fabric of silk beneath his hands as he was set down.

"Should I strip for you?", Sasuke asked, his cheeks and lips red from the kiss.  
Itachi swallowed, he could barely believe his luck.  
"No, I want to undress you myself…"  
The elder caressed and kissed every bit of skin right as it was revealed, Sasuke gasped beneath him.  
Despite what one would suspect of the body of a swordsman, Sasuke was slim, delicate even, his muscles could grow but it wouldn't change the structure beneath.

Itachi fell to the pleasure of Sasuke's body, what he had pined for years, now finally his.  
His hands roamed the younger, squeezing, and caressing the delicate skin.  
His lips found Sasuke's once more, now in a heated kiss that left the younger breathless once broken.

"Have you been with anyone before?", Itachi asked one hand busy unsung the younger's pants, the other caressing his cheek.  
Sasuke nodded, ashamed of his past attempts to rediscover the feeling Itachi alone could give him.  
Sasuke felt as if the teeth diving into his flesh would make it undone as if he was only ever Itachi's.  
Another bite and Sasuke withered, he was already hard and in need of his brother's touch, as if it was the air he breathed.

"It's a shame that I won't have your first time… but I'm sure you'll make up for it", Itachi gave him a small smile before diving into another kiss.  
Sasuke opened his mouth obediently for Itachi's tongue to drive in.

Every touch and every kiss filled both with a satisfaction greater than even the blessing of a goddess. It filled them with the knowledge that this was meant to be.  
Itachi shook his head, more at himself than anything, he shouldn't think like this, Sasuke wasn't his and would never truly belong to him, that it wasn't meant to be.

Still, the boy beneath him, moved into every touch, into every kiss and bite.  
They could pretend just for these eight hours that it was meant to be.

…

By the time the first round was done it was already midnight.  
Sasuke and the red silk bed were covered in sweat and other liquids.  
Itachi hadn't had him yet, but he had enjoyed driving his brother insane with his mouth, as well as feeding the boy his own cum.

The older had to tear himself away from him to shoo his familiars into their beds for the night.  
"Brother…. ", Sasuke mumbled voice hoarse from moaning and begging for his brother.  
"Yes, I'm here…", Itachi sat back down on The bed, Sasuke looked so beautiful…

Sasuke was short of falling asleep but unable to as the contract bound him to do only as Itachi willed it.  
The trip to the city had been more exhausting than the younger expected, now that he was relaxed, sleep tried to take him over.  
"I'm so tired…"  
Itachi was no idiot but honestly, he was tempted to let him sleep.  
Itachi had always enjoyed watching over him while he slept.  
Still, he would not get a second chance, he had the rest of the night left to enjoy with his brother, no more.

Itachi kissed his brother and left for his study.  
He had a myriad of elixirs for a variety of uses.  
Three elixirs in hand, he returned to Sasuke.  
"I want you to drink all of these", he ordered.  
Sasuke followed the order without much thought.

Within one minute, Sasuke felt the first one do its magic, his tiredness vanished as if he had the best night of rest in his life.  
Then the second one did its magic and his body began to heat up, his shaft became hard as a rock and the need for pleasure overtook him.  
Before he knew it he clawed at Itachi's shoulders in an attempt to get close.  
"Brother… Please... Brother…", was all he got out between heavy breaths.

Itachi shook his head an almost evil smile graced his face.  
"I want to see you enjoying yourself… I want to watch as you prepare yourself for me…", the elder whispered into his ear.  
Sasuke shuddered, he was so desperate that he did it.  
He laid on the bed, his legs spread so Itachi could watch every little move.  
One hand grasped his shaft and moved up and down in an almost frantic fashion.  
It wasn't enough.

Sasuke used his other hand to tweak at his sensitive nipples, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing from time to time.  
It felt good but was still not enough.

He gulped hard, there was one more thing to do but masturbating like this and In front of his brother no less…  
The need was stronger than Sasuke's ego, he liked his fingers in an attempt to make it easier on himself.

It was as if he couldn't have enough of the first finger filling his insides, he could not but push another in after a mere second.  
Then a third, thrusting all of them in and out of himself with vigor.

Itachi enjoyed the show immensely.  
Sasuke's hole was already so wonderfully loose, yet it tightened around his fingers over and over in an attempt to gain more friction.

The potion Itachi had given him was an aphrodisiac for dragons, any human taking it would be driven mad by lust for a few hours time or until given an antidote.  
Sasuke already showed signs, he was moaning and screaming in desperation, his hips thrust into thin air as both of his hands worked in a frantic pace.

"You look troubled brother… Let me make you feel good… What do you want me to do?", Itachi chuckled darkly, with this little elixir Sasuke could only enjoy their night together and if he was to regret it, he could always blame the drug.

What Itachi had not expected was for the third elixir to have already done its magic.  
"My mouth, please take my mouth and my throat! Nga! I need it! I need to be filled!", Sasuke screamed.  
The last elixir had been a truth serum, Itachi could not imagine Sasuke saying such things but the evidence of its help was clear as day.  
Sasuke's tongue shone in a golden light, in the dimly lit room, a clear sign of the potions work.

Itachi swallowed, excitement claiming him, Sasuke was truly a wonderful boy, so desperate and so willing.  
The elder sat down besides Sasuke's head, just far enough that Sasuke couldn't reach his erection without moving.  
Sasuke shifted until he was finally in reach, kissing and mouthing at Itachi's tip until the elder thrust forward.

Sasuke moaned around his cock, his eyes full of tears, yet not out of pain or sexual frustration but happiness, this was what he had dreamed of a thousand nights over the last few years.  
He was finally allowed to suck his brother's flesh!

Sasuke sucked with abandon as his hands continued their work.  
The elder enjoyed Sasuke's mouth immensely but the younger had asked for even more, who was he to deny such a request?  
Itachi held Sasuke's head in place and started thrusting to his heart's content.  
The youngers throat was so tight and warm as if it was made to be used.

Itachi enjoyed his brother's mouth with vigor.  
Sasuke was so sweet to return the favor he had given him earlier.  
He was tempted to let Sasuke just suck him dry but he couldn't just let it at that, now that Sasuke had submitted himself for the night.

So Itachi had his fun and let his brother drink his seed before taking Sasuke hands from their place.  
"I-Itachi…", Sasuke crocked, obviously begging to be let go so he could continue but unable to speak probably.  
"Shhh… It's ok. It's only for a moment.", The mage kissed his forehead gently before leaving his bed.

Mages were not known for their stamina and Itachi was no exception, he needed a rejuvenating potion himself by now.  
Magic against popular opinion is quite taxing to the body; what was Mana if not pure life energy?  
Enchanted weapons were difficult to make because they were supposed to have the enchantment forever.

Itachi felt a little awkward after he downed a red potion, unlike Sasuke he could feel it in every cell of his body even before the effect took place.  
He sighed and grabbed another, it didn't matter if he or if Sasuke would need it later on, he was planning on taking Sasuke until dawn broke so it would be needed.

"Brother, brother…", Sasuke was chanting in a little shivering lump on the bed.  
It was obvious that he couldn't hold himself back any longer but he couldn't touch himself either because of the contract.  
Itachi couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips.  
"On your back and spread your legs for me."  
A relieved sigh left the swordsman's lips, as he followed the command, his hands spreading his buttcheeks apart to reveal the quivering pink of his hole.

Itachi shivered in anticipation as he took his place between Sasuke's legs.  
He was already hard again, the boy before him was all he had ever needed.  
Still, he caressed the younger's face gently, "Tell me Sasuke… do you want this?", Itachi wouldn't stop even if he said no but he needed to hear it.  
He needed his brother to give him an honest answer.  
Beneath him the boy shifted before the words were forced out by the potion;  
"Yes-", Sasuke bit his lip until he drew blood.  
Even with his clouded mind, he knew not to say it, he knew he shouldn't beg for this as he so desperately wanted to, now that the potion forced the truth out of him.

Itachi's breath got caught in his lungs.  
Sasuke, his brother, the little boy he had basically raised after their mother died had just professed to want this.  
He must be dreaming, certainly, a fantasy his sick mind had made up to compensate for his brother's absence in his life and especially in his bed.

"I w- no, I don- I want you so much!", Sasuke was fighting with himself trying to keep the words in but they spilled.  
"Brother- don't- do it! Take me, please! Make, ah, make me yours!"

Sasuke cock was already leaking on his muscular stomach, the potion was still driving him crazy he couldn't hold anything in, "Fuck me! Take me! Use me! Please, I can't take it anymore! I need it! Brother!"

Dream or no, who was he to refuse such a sweet request?

Itachi went in slowly, way to slow for Sasuke's taste, as the boy rocked against his invader.  
"More…", he chocked out between sobs.  
It was the second time Sasuke had been brought to tears this night and this time it was out of sexual frustration.  
He needed to be pounded and taken like an animal, not this.  
"You look so beautiful like this…", the older commented before finally fulfilling his brother's request.  
With one heavy thrust, his wand was buried to the hilt inside of the young boy.

Sasuke sobbed his thanks as his brother begun to fuck his tight ass without a shred of mercy.

…

By the time morning came Sasuke had lost the last shred of his mind to the potion and his brother's hard cock.  
He was nothing but a whimpering mess, all of the seed the younger had produced was already covering his stomach and it hurt but he couldn't beg Itachi to stop if he wanted too.  
He had lost his voice and only the truth potion could force even a single word from his sore throat.

Soon Itachi had lost the last of his seed to Sasuke tight hole as well.  
Itachi wanted to move, wanted to clean Sasuke and himself but he was too tired.  
His limp body fell next to his beloved on the ruined silk.  
The last thing he did before surrendering to sleep was to draw his brother into his arms.

A few hours later Itachi was awoken by his brother trying to pull away as if by instinct Itachi's grip around the younger became stronger.  
"I did my part, now let me go!", He screamed as he struggled against his brother's arms.

With great sadness in his heart, Itachi obliged.  
It was over his one night of bliss, the only time he could touch what he so longed for, gone.

After a thorough bath, Sasuke got ready to leave.  
"Are you alright? I could arrange for you to stay until your rear has recovered… for a price.", Itachi said as he saw the younger struggle.

Sasuke's cheeks grew red, "No. There's no need, I can leave like this."  
The elder sighed, as he drew a circle in the air with his finger.  
Sasuke could feel the change, his entire body became light as a feather and his pain was barely a whisper in the back of his mind.  
"A gift to ensure a safe trip out of Alchardad. Once you leave the city's boundaries the spell will be broken.", Itachi explained.

"If you're ever in need of magic, you know where to find me…", Itachi couldn't help himself but draw his brother into a hug as they said their goodbyes.  
"Yes… I will write once I have slain the monster that took mother.", Sasuke promised as he stepped back.

Two weeks later Sasuke's letter found him, he was proud of his brother but his pride was accompanied by melancholia.  
Sasuke would never again come to his side, nor would they make love.  
Despite what Itachi thought, he would get more than one night of fulfilled desire.

Three months later Sasuke would return, in need of a new weapon as the old one had been shattered and in search of a mage who was willing to help him slay a demon Lord.  
Itachi was happy to oblige, for a price.


End file.
